I Found You
by Kick-arse Hero
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones were just two happy people in a loving relationship until Arthur is reported missing after a plane crash. After waiting for a few years, Alfred decides to go to his house to gather his boyfriend's belongings knowing that he is most likely dead, unknowing that a certain mirror in his beloved's home would change his life, forever.
1. Prologue 1

I Found You

* * *

Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones were just two happy people in a loving relationship until Arthur is reported missing after a plane crash. After waiting for a few years, Alfred decides to go to his house to gather his boyfriend's belongings knowing that he is most likely dead, unknowing that a certain mirror in his beloved's home would change his life, forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or McDonalds because… I can't . (Q u Q)

A/N: Yeah I suck at summaries… Well that's not the point. I forgot how I came up with this because I'm so weird :D. I probably won't be updating that much because of school and my tendency to be lazy. In the meantime, read other people's stories and enjoy!

Warnings: It's a little angst. Not really a warning, but this is in Alfred's POV.

* * *

**=:- I Found You -:=**

_Prologue part 1_

I remember a few years ago, on this day, you went missing. It was all over the news; in the local news, in Europe, Asia, everywhere. They all reported a plane crash, 20 died, 10 were missing, and most were injured. From the 10 who went missing, you were there. And it stayed like that for about 3 years or so; I was called a laughing stock the whole time. I kept calling 911 everyday, waiting for someone to finally say you were found. I didn't care if you were alive or dead. All I wanted was to see your beautiful face. But they gave me the same reply every time; that you weren't found yet. They all laughed at me for waiting all these years for you. They all thought I was crazy and now, I can't even go out of my house because all I would hear are laughter, name-calling and many more I could think of. I really wished you were here with me until I realized that you were gone forever. I kept crying and I wouldn't stop. Not even my friends would cheer me up, not even McDonalds. So now I'm in front of your door, I'm going inside to gather all your prized possessions and keep them with me. Because I know you will always be in my heart even if you're never going back to my arms ever in my heroic life.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's short and I know I'm weird for putting 2 parts for a prologue. But I did anyways… In the next part, we'll be going through Arthur's stuff (yes it's alright with him). So please review! I need to make sure whether to continue or not.

-Yukari (Kick-arse Hero)


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia. And I know you don't either (Unless you're Himaruya O_o).

A/N: Mein gott guys so much reviews and favorites! I feel like crying… *starts crying on America's McDonalds gift certificate*

**America**: HEY! Not cool bro, not COOL. D:

I was actually screaming and rolling around my bed for a good 5 minutes. Thanks a lot guys! C:

And I fixed my writing now. I forgot about paragraphs for the first prologue. Sorry… TT ^ TT

Warnings: Swearing. That is all.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows. I can't believe my first story got a lot of favorites. I really appreciate it. This is for all of you guys! And I'm sorry for taking too long… (Apparently, my laptop won't connect to the internet so I can't update… My apologies)_

* * *

**=:- I Found You -:=**

_Prologue part 2_

* * *

And so I went inside Arthur's house. It's pretty spacious then the last time I went here (Which was probably Christmas about 3 years ago). I walked around the house first before I began collecting his things. I really felt like crying when I saw some of his belongings like his precious tea set. It was really pleasing to look at because of the design. And then there was that bear I gave him for Valentine's Day. It was quite surprising how he gave me the same thing except it had my own features unlike the one I gave him, which in turn, had his own.

As the hero, I tried not to cry. But it felt like I let one drop fall. I really miss that guy…

After all the drama, I finally decided to gather all of his stuff because that's the reason why I was here anyways. I got the box I'm supposed to be filling up and started throwing in all the stuff he owns.

It was 30 minutes, and I was already done with the first floor. Then I went to his bedroom to do the same thing. I'm pretty sure, I'm not supposed to be going in there because one, snooping is not heroic and two, if I did, he would had hit me by now.

While I was in there, I managed to get a hold of his diary but like Artie, he would go all red and say it's a journal. Knowing that he can't hit me right now, or scold me, I got it and opened it. The first page said in all caps "THIS IS A BLOODY JOURNAL. SO IF THIS IS FRANCIS, FUCK OFF WANKER."

Before I actually had a relationship with him, he had some relationship too with Francis Bonnefoy. He said that he was just a wanker who liked looking at other people so he dumped him. He was such a GURL.

Anyways, the 'journal' became too boring so I skipped to the last entry for no reason. I thought it had something to do with me being the sexy hero and all that (that's because I am, bitches). But I started crying again, because that entry was Christmas, 3 years ago. More tears rushed down my cheeks when I continued to read.

It was his last entry before he died in that stupid crash.

I then realized how much pain it gave me when I read those final words. So I went back to work again and opened his closet.

Much to my surprise, a giant flat-screen mirror greeted me. I sighed to myself; Arthur was probably the most girly man I've ever met. But he does have a hot accent.

Curiously, I touched its surface. I jumped when I saw it ripple.

I looked at the mirror longer and I saw a note attached to it. It was faded and would easily crush. The writing was still visible though.

It said "_What lies here is beyond this world. Make a wish and may this mirror grant the fantasy in your heart."_

I swallowed then looked at my back. He did tell me that his family kept something sentimental that grants wishes.

I just continued to stare at the mirror. I just hope it would work. I stepped in the mirrors as I started feeling sparks being attached at my other half. And so, I began to wish_: "I wish you were in my arms, Arthur_".

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for taking a long time… But, I made a story for all of you UKUS fan girls there! It was supposed to be posted for Valentine's Day but the internet hates me, so check it out! It's summer in my country so I might update more often for all of you.

Keep shipping guys!

_Kick-arse Hero_


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of you guys probably know this but I'll repeat it again: I don't own Hetalia.

A/N: Hey guys~ I just realized that I'm more productive during school days. But on the bright side, I have a future for this story. Enjoy anyways~!

Warnings: Insults. And Romano.

* * *

=:- I Found You-:=  
_Chapter 1_

* * *

"Bloody Wanker!"

"Black Sheep of Europe!"

"Snail-Eating Bastard!"

"Tasteless Eyebrows!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO START SOON AND ALL OF YOU ARE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!" Germany finally shut France and England from their argument.

Yes, it's another world meeting, a normal one to be exact. Everything is quite normal in the moment, except the fact that America isn't here. He is supposed to show his suggestion to stop Global warming because the one he made in the past meeting was illogical.

"Vee! But America's not yet here~ we can't start yet!" Italy said.

"Yeah, where's that Hamburger Bastard? I want to go home already!" Romano yelled from his chair.

"Roma-Chan~" Spain hugged Romano "Watch your language, there are kids here!"

"Yeah, right!" Sealand said with a grin on his face.

"How the bloody hell did you get there?! Ugh… Sweden take of him please…" England said while rubbing his temples.

"Hey guys!" Poland called everyone's attention "Why do I feel like there's totally something abnormal here? It's, like, freaking me out!"

"If your unawesomeness is talking about Canada, he's here guys!" Prussia stood up pointing to the Canadian beside him.

Then suddenly, there was a gush of wind and a screeching noise. Everyone looked around, hoping to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Aiyah!" China suddenly spoke up "Magic trio, you better not have done anything wrong, aru!"

"Why would I do anything wrong?" Romania grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Plus, I think England might have done it…" Norway added while choking Denmark (No wonder why he wasn't talking…)

"For your bloody information, I am a great wizard!" England slammed his hands on the table in anger.

"Oh, really? How many times have you summoned Russia?" France stood up from his seat and gave England a smirk.

"WHY YOU BLOODY-"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolokolkoloko-"

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Everyone looked up, recognizing the voice heard. Suddenly, a pentagram appeared over England's head and a human crashed to him causing both to fall.

"Shit ow… Oh Fuck, sorry dude…" Alfred stood up and extended his hand to pick the one he sat on up.

"Bloody hell, America! You're late again. I thought I taught you manners! Where did you bloody go this time you dolt?!" England scolded him, but it seemed like his harsh words weren't affecting him.

Alfred just stood there and stared and England for a moment.

'_The blond hair, green eyes, huge fucking eyebrows… It can't be true.'_ Alfred thought to himself before he finally spoke again.

"A-Arthur?"

* * *

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! CLIFFHANGER! *shows everyone a hanger then puts it in their head* I feel like I didn't put too much effort on this… *goes to the corner* But, I'll be glad to listen to your opinions! So go review now and get a free cookie! The first one to review gets a truck-load of COOKIESSSSSS! Ahem, sorry… I think I ate too much chocolate.

Review for the cookies,

_Kick-arse Hero_


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Himaruya owns Hetalia, not me.

A/N: You guys liked last chapter, didn't you? *nudges reader* Well I know you did anyways… ;D Like I said, the one who gets the truck-load of cookies is… xxRiko Yuukixx! *A truck-load of cookies crash xxRiko Yuukixx's house and fills it with cookies* I'm not paying for the damages; I spent all of my money on those cookies… Anyways, I somehow had a hard time trying to write this chapter, but you guys are so awesome! Oh yeah, this is a USUK by the way.

Warnings: A happy Alfred, misunderstanding then a confused Alfred. The 3-stages of confusion…

* * *

=:-I Found You-:=

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Everyone in the room fell into silence. They looked at Alfred, then at England, and Alfred again, then England. The nations were pretty sure it wasn't April Fools, because if it was, this would have been the weirdest prank he pulled.

"What?" England questioned the American as he stood up.

Alfred didn't reply because of shock. He just stood there with wide eyes. Then he started walking towards the Brit with tears forming in his cerulean eyes.

"America? Are you okay? What the bloody hell do you think you're doi-"England asked but got cut off by Alfred hugging him, causing poor Iggy to blush.

"Holy shit Arthur… I miss you so much. I miss your huge fucking eyebrows and everything. I thought you and your eyebrows were gone…" Alfred said as he cried on England's poor uniform.

Now everyone was silent, much like the silence Germany always yells for. America was now acting peculiar; they knew that for one, England's name is nowhere near Arthur and two; America can never be this emotional; especially to England.

"A-are you daft, America? My name is nowhere near Arthur, wanker." England pushed him away from him.

Alfred now looked dumbfounded. He was pretty sure that that was his beloved Arthur Kirkland. His features and the way he spoke already gave it away (Especially those damn eyebrows).

"Now…" England broke the silence once again then took a seat on his chair "I guess we should continue our meeting?"

"It's about _FUCKING_ time!" Romano yelled.

"And I suppose you have your unawesome plans?" Prussia asked.

"…" Alfred didn't reply.

"Hey? America? Hero-obsessed? FATTY?!" Prussia insulted him, trying to catch his attention.

No matter what he did, it didn't snap Alfred to reality. He even told France to grope his ass. After a few more attempts, Germany became sick of his act when suddenly…

"**AMERICA!** **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR GODDAMN PLANS?!"** Germany finally snaps causing Alfred to snap to reality and Italy to cry.

"HUH? WHAT?" Alfred almost fell from his outburst.

"Your *sniff* plans vee!" Italy whimpered "You know *sniff* f-for Global warming…"

"My what?" Alfred looked at all of them confused. "Alright, look, I have no idea what 'plans' you're talking abou-"

"Ugh… Not again!" Everyone groaned.

"Since the Hamburger bastard didn't bring anything today, I'm fucking out of this shit!" Romano suddenly stood up then walked out of the Conference room.

"Ve, wait fratello!" Italy stood up as well and made his way out to get Romano. "Vee! See you next month everyone!"

"Since everyone's, like, leaving, I'm totally out of here! Liet, let's, like, get outta here!" Poland started dragging poor Lithuania out of the room.

"Alright," Germany stood up as well "This meeting is adjourned; we will see each other in the following month."

As if synchronized, everyone in the room stood up and made their way too out the room. Alfred looked at every nation passing by; they all looked like his friends but somehow with different names.

"America-san? May I speak to you for a while?

Alfred looked behind him to see a Japanese man staring at him. For some reason, he looked so much like Kiku…

"Uh… Yeah sure Kiku." Alfred replied a bit sheepishly.

"Gomenasai, I am not this 'Kiku' you speak of, America-san. I'm Japan, remember?" Japan told Alfred. He could have sworn Kiku and Japan were long lost twins or something like that.

"Oh sorry, Japan…" Alfred apologized. "So… I don't understand any fucking thing that just happened a while ago so can you tell me, Japan?"

"Alright…?" Japan took a deep breath "So to start, we are personifications of different nations. You are the United States of America. As nations, we are to make sure we are all equal, our economy is working well, there is peace in every nation, and all arguments with different nations are settled and that our other relations with other countries are fine. Every month, we hold a meeting so we can report what is the status of your country and to solve problems we are all facing. So today, we are dealing with Global warming and you were supposed to show your suggestion to stop it. Is that enough for you to know?" Japan started panting.

"Dude, I am so fucking sorry but I have no shitty idea what you just said." Alfred replied with a goofy grin on his face.

Japan tried to keep calm and not face palm. So he just sighed and looked at him again.

"We have a long day ahead of us… "Japan whispered to himself "Will you please go to my house for a talk, America-sa-"

"Alfred. Just call me Alfred for now Japan…"

"Alright, Alfred then. So will you please?" Japan asked.

"Sure okay…" Alfred replied.

"Arigato. Now let us go." Japan slightly smiled then opened the door and they left to get tickets to Japan.

Little did Alfred know the real adventure only starts now…

* * *

A/N: THAT TOOK ME 6 PAGES IN MY NOTEBOOK TO WRITE. But it's worth it for my lovely readers! *grins* I would really like it if you give your opinions or criticism no matter who you are. To those who review will be given a rose by England!

**England:** What the bloody hell, Yukari?

I love you too, England!

My back and arms fruking hurt,

_Kick-arse Hero_


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the other brands mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: Bonjour! Thank you for the reviews guys! It gave motivation to stop eating and actually start writing again. Okay, so… Explanation time! Since Alfred wished for Arthur to be in his arms/to be alive again, the mirror transported him to the Country AU. Why you ask? Well you'll find out in the future…

Warnings: Nothing at all! *hums the tune of The Lazy Song*

* * *

=:-I Found You-:=

_Chapter 3_

* * *

After a long trip to Tokyo, Japan (and Alfred trying to win every airplane game and him finishing most of the airplane food), they finally reached Japan's house. It was a Zen house with a Koi pond in the garden. In the garden had three Sakura trees and bonsais; a stereotypical Japanese house.

'Okay… So these guys look like my school mates and they have the same houses but they say they're countries. Da fuq bro?' Alfred thought to himself while looking at the Japanese man open the door to his house.

"Alfred-san," Japan said as he finally removed the lock to his house and opened the door. "Welcome. Please make yourself at home."

"Thanks Ki-err Japan!" Alfred grinned at him while removing his Converses, following the tradition when he comes to his best friend, Kiku's house.

Japan just ignored Alfred's behavior and went in as well, greeted by his fluffy cat, Pochi.

* * *

It was already 6:30 pm, both men were quiet and the only thing that can be heard was the crickets and the game that the American was currently playing. Japan put down his green tea and looked at Alfred, who was currently playing his Nintendo DS.

'Sure, he looks like America, but there's something not right about him…' Japan thought as he picked up his green tea and gazed at the orange-blue sky.

"Hey, Japan!" Alfred called Japan, making him jump quite a bit.

After regaining his posture, he answered back. "Hai, Alfred-san?"

"Can you come here for a bit?" Alfred motioned to him to come nearer.

Japan stood up and walked toward him. Once he was near the American, Alfred suddenly pulled him down on the floor, causing him to sit down with pain.

"Kay… Dude, so I gotta tell you something…" Alfred said, looking at Japan with slightly worried eyes.

"I'm listening." Japan simply said.

"Yeah… So I don't really belong here." Alfred then looked at Japan to see his face, waiting for something to happen. "What? No dramatic gasp?" Alfred then said to him with a displeased look.

"Am I supposed to?" Japan asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, of course! It makes it sound awesome and dramatic like one of those movies or something!" Alfred grinned at him while raising his hands up in the air.

"Alfred-san, I'm mature enough to know that I shouldn't act that silly to a guest." Japan said with a sigh.

Alfred pouted at him. "You're no fun, Japan…"

"Can you please just continue your statement?" Japan asked him.

"Oh yeah… So yeah, I think I'm like in those anime with Alternate Universes and stuff." Alfred continued.

Japan nodded in agreement. "I believe so too, Alfred-san. You don't really act like you know how to take care of your position as a country."

"Is that an insult?" Alfred asked him, showing another displeased look on his face.

"Anyways," Japan changed the subject to move on "How did you get here? You know, since you said you're probably from a different universe." Japan then continued.

"Sure, dude." Alfred replied at him while trying to make himself more comfortable in his seat.

So for around an hour, Alfred told him about his own universe. He mentioned how the countries looked like his schoolmates and how he had a relationship with the Brit (Japan suddenly got a nosebleed when they went to that topic). He also talked about the tragedy Arthur faced (Alfred broke down crying while talking) and about the mirror in his room that brought him there. He continued the story until he finally reached to the part when he arrived to his place.

"Alfred-san, I'm very sorry about Arthur-san…" Japan said with empathy.

Alfred removed his glasses for a while and wiped away a tear. "It's alright Japan… A hero shouldn't act like this around people."

"So… In your universe, the countries are humans? And my name is Kiku Honda?" Japan asked him.

"Yeah and yeah…" Alfred replied, acting slightly happier as he put back his glasses on.

There was a short silence. Then Japan stood up and looked at the American.

"Well, since you have no idea about economy, country relations and such, I'll have to tutor you until you understand everything. We'll start with the names of the countries and things you should know about them. Shall we?" Japan asked him as he put his hand in front of Alfred to help him up.

"Come at me, bro!" Alfred stood up with his help and gave him a grin with a fist-pump.

"Oh wait…" Japan said as he looked at the clock in his house. "It's quite late Alfred-san, so we'll have to do that tomorrow."

"Aww!" Alfred pouted.

"I guess you know where the guest rooms are because of Kiku-san." Japan told him as he made his way to his own room. "Oyasumi, Alfred-san."

"Night, Japan…" Alfred said as he dragged himself to the guestroom.

* * *

A/N: Alright! I appreciate criticism and reviews because they help me write better and they give me motivation to write. So please review! And don't forget to pray for those who were injured and those who passed away in the Boston Marathon. May they rest in peace/get well soon…

_Kick-arse Hero_


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its supreme awesomeness.

A/N: Ni Hao! Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews you gave and NO I will not cry (I tried, it didn't work…). Thanks for the support as well and since you guys probably don't care, here's the next chapter.

Warnings: Swearing in the first part, blame Alfred…

* * *

=:-I Found You-:=

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Alfred woke up to birds chirping… and them pecking on his poor scalp. After realizing his current situation, he jumped up and started moving around, trying to remove said birds from his head.

"HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT! HOLY MOTHER-SHITTY SHIT!" He kept yelling as he jumped around and waved the birds away from his head. "Am I _that_ much of a chick magnet?" Alfred laughed for a few minutes, that is, until he decided to fix his hair…

"THOSE LITTLE MOTHER-FUCKERS CRAPPED ON MY HEAD! THOSE SHITTY MOTHER-CRAPPING CRAPPERS, THEY BETTER-" Alfred ranted but was then disturbed by Japan who had a tray of breakfast.

"Ohayo, Alfred san." Japan greeted him with a bow "I heard you yelling so I presumed you woke up already. So I prepared breakfast for you, I'll just leave it here." He continued as he put the tray down on the small table beside the door.

"Thanks dude!" Alfred grinned at him as he put on his glasses. "So when are we gonna start the thingy?" Alfred asked him.

"Thingy?" Japan asked him back, trying to process what he just asked.

"You know, when you'll tell me about those dudes… In the room, where they argue n'stuff…" Alfred said as he moved his finger in a circle.

"Hai, we will encounter that later on, Alfred-san. I will just wait for you until you've finished your meal." Japan said "If you excuse me, I will wait for you outside in the dining room." Japan bowed again as he slid the door close. After a few seconds, Japan opened the door again.

"Alfred-san, what is that on your head?" Japan asked him as he pointed to his hair.

"Oh, shut up man…" Alfred gave a pout and went to get the tray.

After nearly an hour, Alfred finally went outside the guestroom in a blue yukata. He looked in the dining room and saw Japan watching that anime Kiku watched usually, which was Mirai Nikki. He went to kneel beside the table in the dining room and gave the Japanese man a grin.

"Sup dude!" Alfred yelled at him to catch his attention.

"Hi, Alfred-san…" Japan greeted him back as he rubbed his ear.

"So… We start now, right?" Alfred asked him eagerly.

Japan sighed and turned off the TV, he could watch it in the internet anyways.

"Well, if you feel like it." Japan mumbled but raised the tone loud enough for Alfred to hear.

"DUDE, I WAS BORN READY!" Alfred, yet again, yelled and gave another fist-pump.

"Hai…" Japan said then went to get some paper and a pen.

"Dude Japan? Bro, where you goin'?" Alfred asked him when Japan stood up and went to his room.

"Don't mind me, Alfred-san. I'm just going to get something that will help you on this... lesson." Japan replied from his room then went out with two clean sheets of paper and a pen.

Japan walked back to the dining room and kneeled down beside Alfred. He put the sheets of paper and pen on the table and began drawing some faces. Alfred watched carefully, trying to process what he was trying to do. He was then surprised to see a drawing of Feliciano and Ludwig. They were then followed by a drawing of Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Yao.

Alfred was about to ask something again but stopped when he saw Japan writing down something on each drawing. Alfred looked closer to see small notes written beside their faces.

"To start," Japan said as he put down his pen "The people you saw the past few days, or nations as you have to call them as of today, have the same personality as your so called 'School Mates'."

Alfred gave a nod and began to write it in a piece of paper that he managed to save when he was still in Arthur's house.

"So if the one you call Feliciano, likes pasta," Japan said as he pointed at the drawing which looked like Feliciano "Then Italy-kun likes pasta too…"

"Okay so I understand the personality part, you know like how I should talk to them and stuff 'cause it's like talking to my friends in school and stuff. But how do I call them again?" Alfred asked him again.

"Well, they have different nationalities right?" Japan asked him, and Alfred responded with another nod. "So whatever their nationality is, then that's their nation name Alfred-san." Japan said.

"Oh… Thanks dude!" Alfred thanked him then gave a grin, a huger one to be exact. "So now what am I supposed to show during the meeting thing? Because you know, that guy started yelling at me for it… Uhh, dude's name was Germany right?" Alfred once again asked the Japanese man.

"Hai, his name his Germany-san. Well..." Japan pondered for a moment "I'm not sure how to say it, but I think reading my reports would help. I'm sorry if I have nothing else but I hope it's helpful…" Japan bowed at him and handed him one of his reports.

Alfred got them then stood up. "I'll just read this first, see ya later Japan!" Alfred gave a grin then went to his room and began reading.

_A few seconds (which seemed like minutes to Alfred) later…_

"JAPANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Alfred yelled.

The Japanese man jumped slightly then looked back at Alfred, who was now running to him. "Hai, Alfred-san, is there something wrong?" Japan asked him.

"I have a head ache…" Alfred said while rubbing his forehead "Your report was too professional and boring so I gave up already. Here you go!" He then continued as he gave back the papers given to him a while ago.

"Did you at least learn something from it?" Japan asked him as he got back his papers.

"Actually, it sounds like essay-writing to me…" Alfred said.

Japan sighed happily, at least he LEARNED something from it right? "Alfred-san, I think you deserve a break. We'll discuss your duties when you come back." Japan said.

"What do you mean 'when I come back' dude? ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME TO ROT?" Alfred cried then hugged the Japanese man, preventing him from moving or pushing him away.

"A-Alfred-san, please let go of me…" Japan pleaded which made the American release him. "Well, I thought you could go outside first. I think you need a break from all of that learning."

"Ya think?" Alfred gave him a sarcastic face which then became a wide grin. "Kay then see ya later dude!" Alfred said as he made his way to the door.

Japan watched the American leave. He sighed again and made his way to the dining room again to watch TV. Besides, they're going to show the new K-on Movie later.

* * *

A/N: I just made Japan watch K-on… *shot* Well, next chapter will be a filler chapter so you can skip it or read it. Please review because criticism is as awesome as Prussia. Oh, and if you like Giripan, please read my story 'The Best Art'. It's in my profile so just go there and look for it! Thanks a lot guys!

You just lost the game,

_Kick-arse Hero_


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, I'd put myself in it as a stalker. :D

A/N: Howdy y'all! Heh, that wasn't much of an Hiatus... But my other chapter story is still in a hiatus. And thank you FairyXHunter for reviewing, not like I'm mad but those really help me get out of my butt and write. And you know when I said this will be a filler chapter, I LIED. *troll face*

Warnings: Swearing and the Police. Who to blame? ALFRED.

**Alfred: Hey! Stop blaming me for everything. It's unheroic!**

Eh, it's your fault for what's going to happen! (Psst, thanks for those who favorite and followed ;D)

**Alfred: Don't change the subject dude!**

DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE PINK POLICE!

**Alfred: …**

* * *

=:-I Found You-:=

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Japan managed to wake up just in time Alfred was supposed to come back. He stretched his arms and his legs and went to check the window for any signs of the American. After watching the K-on movie, he fell asleep for nearly an hour; it was tiring to teach Alfred mind you!

"…." Japan watched the clouds pass by and gave a satisfied smile, at least he felt better from too much stress from the unsuccessful meeting.

The Japanese man was about to fall asleep when he heard something amiss; the police siren. He jotted up and quickly went outside. It was a sure embarrassment for something like this to happen, especially when he saw Alfred running away from the police.

"**JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HELP MEEEEEE PLEASEEE I BEG OF YOUUUU!" **Alfred cried as he made his way to Japan's house with a bag.

"Alfred-san! What happened?" He asked but was disturbed by the police chasing him.

"This man was supposed to be arrested for stealing something!" A girl suddenly appeared from the police car. She had black hair that was tied in a ponytail and brown eyes and gave the American a glare.

"I'm very sorry but what did he steal miss?" He asked the lady.

"He stole 20 burgers from a McDonalds branch. And he forgot to pay for them." She replied.

"HEY I BOUGHT THEM!" Alfred yelled then looked at his friend "You believe me right, Japan?" He questioned with a puppy dog face.

"Well did you pay for them?" Japan stared at him.

"I paid for some of them but I STILL PAID!" Alfred said and the lady face palmed.

"Yeah, he PAID for ONE only…" She said with a glare.

Japan gave a sigh, so much for a nice day… He looked at Alfred and asked him "Alfred-san, this lady probably had a long day, please do the right thing and pay for them."

"NO WAY! She's a meanie!" Alfred protested.

"Alfred-san, I will ban you from using my exercise videos if you don't pay for them." Japan told him and the girl started to laugh.

"EXERCISE VIDEOS HAHAHAHAHA!" she kept laughing and Alfred sent a glare then whispered, "Fine, I'll pay for them, but only so that she'll stop laughing!"

"Good job, Alfred-san…" Japan said and called the Police lady "Miss, you can stop laughing now, he'll pay you."

"Heh, finally…" She said as she took the money from Alfred. "Well I'll be off, thank you for your cooperation! And don't worry sir, I won't tell anyone about your exercise tapes…" The girl let out a snicker and drove off. "Have a wonderful day sirs!" she yelled.

"Wonderful day my ass, bitch…" Alfred grumbled and went inside the house.

Japan watched him run inside the house and followed him inside, giving a sigh once again. Once they were in, Alfred sat down beside the table and gave a satisfied grin.

"Thank god that's over, right dude?" Alfred laughed.

"I'm glad as well Alfred-san but what exactly did you do there?" Japan asked him.

"Hmm, let me start before I went outside the house hours ago…"

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

"Yeah, so I got hungry after that and I went to McDonalds. I ordered 20 burgers but when I checked my money I only had enough money to buy only one burger. I paid for the first one then I made a run for it. But surprisingly, the Police chick was behind me in line so she chased me down here. Heh heh…" Alfred ended his long story there and gave yet another obnoxious laugh.

"So let me get this straight, for the rest of the time you spent all your money on the arcade and when you were hungry, you paid for one and ran away with the rest while the lady was just behind you?" Japan simplified his long story.

"Yeah!" He grinned at him as if it were nothing at all.

"Alfred-san, you can't act like that, remember you're going to represent a nation and that behavior is not going to convince Obama-san that you're fit for the job." Japan scolded him.

"Yeah yea- wait, OBAMA?!" Alfred suddenly screamed; he was going to see the awesome president of the good, ol' USA! How awesome was that?!

"Yes Alfred-san, since you'll be America-san until we find out what really happened to him, you have to meet up with the president for some talks and requests." He said, trying his best to calm him down.

"How the Llama can I calm down?! THAT DUDE'S AWESOME!" Alfred said while flailing.

"I know he's 'awesome' so how about we learn more about being a country for Obama-san?" Japan tried convincing him so that they could get back to work.

"HELL YEAH!" Alfred fist-pumped.

"And of course, for Arthur-san?" Japan asked him.

"…" Alfred fell silent. Then he gave a smile, "FOR ARTIE-KINS!"

Japan gave a smile again and went to get things that will help the lesson. "Then let's do our best!"

* * *

_**Three days later…**_

Japan watched America as he presented a sample report. Japan has taught him more about being a nation, that being the meaning of Economy, Trading, Relations and so on. He seemed pretty impressed with the American's work… because it really sounds like an 'America' type of report.

"…SO to end this Global warming thing, we should just make a huge burger-powered robot, and make it protect it like a total Captain America dude!" Alfred yelled and put his foot on top of the table and did a Hero pose. "And if none of you agree, then we can just find the demon thing that made Global Warming and throw Francey-pants in for sacrifice! HAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Japan looked at him with a semi-impressed and semi-skeptical face. As much as he finds France annoying sometimes, that seems too much to do and he might make him mad. BUT this is America we're talking about so he supposed it was okay for him to say that. Japan swallowed his saliva then spoke up "Well… It's convincing and pretty much like America-san, but I guess you did… wonderfully?" He said, though it sounded more like a guess.

But nonetheless, Alfred was okay with it. "So does that mean… I graduated?" He asked eagerly.

Japan shrugged "I guess so… Congratulations America-san." He said then shook his hand.

"Awesome! So that means I'll go now right?" Alfred asked.

"It seems so. Alfred, do your best okay? Gambatte ne, Alfred-san." Japan said as he went to book a flight from Tokyo to New York.

"Thanks a lot Japan, it's awesome to have a friend like you." Alfred grinned. "I better get some rest then, night dude!" he said as he made his way to the guest room.

"Oyasumi…" He whispered as he picked up Pochi then went to take a bath.

* * *

A/N: After that hiatus I'm done! Yay! Please review? It gets me out of my butt and like I said, school's going to start soon so better nag at me if you want a chapter soon! ;D

POTATOES,

_Kick-arse Hero _


End file.
